


The Hotness of Dragons

by AntivanLeather



Series: Serena Lavellan [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Crack, Gen, Genderqueer Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28527585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntivanLeather/pseuds/AntivanLeather
Summary: Serena Lavellan has a secret about dragons that they would never tell anyone.
Series: Serena Lavellan [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088603





	The Hotness of Dragons

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what I'm doing anymore. The idea for this came from the YouTube video Dragon Age Valentinquisition where they Inquisitor there talks about romancing a dragon. I searched bit couldn't find something so decided to write it.

Serena Lavellan had never killed a dragon. Well, that was actually a lie as they had killed one or two – and forever regretted it. People would say that was because Lavellan was kind – but the truth was Lavellan loved dragons. And not in that way. If people found out the real reason Lavellan saved dragons they would run, screaming and flailing, into the distance. The truth was Lavellan found dragons inexplicably hot. Humanoids weren’t for them, a fact they had known for a good few years. Instead of dreaming about curling up next to a nice warm humanoid body they dreamt about curling up next to a nice warm, scaly body – it would also make marshmallow-toasting much easier. Maybe they could also go for rides on its back! That would be so much fun, and they could never do that with a humanoid. They had never spoken about this, wishing not to get stares and looks of disgust. They got enough weird looks already, thanks, they really didn’t need any more. But they would no longer deny their true feelings – dragons were hot, both literally (at least most of the time) and figuratively (all the time). Maybe there was a dragon-dating service they could sign up for? They would have to look into that.


End file.
